En aquel cuarto
by Scarlett-Leenalee
Summary: Esto no es una continuacion a mi fic anterior, pero lo mejor seria leerlo, cuidado con los sopilers, el titulo fue hecho a ultimo momento


Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece, sino las cosas serian muy diferentes en el anime

Bueno, aquí estoy con esto, no es una continuación, pero lo preferible seria leer antes "Mi vida, una vida llena de mentiras" para poder entender mejor, ¿qué puedo decir? Además de spoilers hay cosas que aun no han pasado en el manga y que no se si siquiera pasaran

Así que cuídense de los spoilers y mis teorías....

Si alguien me va a decir algo sobre la ultima línea que escribí, ya se que no es muy linda, no se si esa era la forma en la que quería decirlo, pero aquí esta

Desde aquel día...

Desde aquel día que me entere la verdad, desde aquel día que escuche aquellas palabras salir de sus labios...

"Si algo me llegara a pasar, mátenme"

¿Cómo pudiste decir eso? Somos tus compañeros, tus amigos, nunca te dejaríamos...

Desde aquel día ya no eres el mismo, te ves preocupado, cansado, se que no has dormido, pero intentas esconderlo sonriendo, no lo hagas...

Se que estas cansado, que no duermes, no es la presencia de Link la que te lo impide

Ya no nos dices nada, estas tan frío, tratas de esconder todo, se que estas mal por la muerte de el General Cross, pero sonríes, no sonríes porque te sientes bien, sonríes por los demás cuando en tu interior te estas muriendo de tristeza...

Allen, ya se que las cosas cambiaron, pero, por favor, no te encierres, todos estamos por ti...

Mi hermano esta preocupado por ti, también Lavi, todos, hasta tu maestro, el General, ¿por qué te haces esto?

Se que revivirás al catorceavo en algún momento, pero, ¿quien sabe que pasara? Nadie lo sabe, no pienses que morirás... aunque, ya ni se lo que piensas, no me cuentas, ni tu ni nadie, yo se que mi hermano sabe algo mas, Lavi y Bookman también, pero todos callan, ¿acaso la verdad es tan trágica? Ya no se que hacer, me preocupas tanto, tu me dijiste tantas veces que no lo haga, pero no puedo, es imposible, si algo te llegara a pasar, no se lo que haría, no quiero ni pensarlo, me lastima. Lamentablemente, en estos momentos es lo mas difícil, todos sonríen, pero se que están preocupados...

No se lo que esta pasando, hace días tuvimos la visita de aquel hombre, no quiero ni pensar, su nombre me causa escalofríos, el te esta observando, dejo a su "sirviente" contigo...

Estoy en los pasillos de la Orden, camino hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, no lo estoy, pero se que mi corazón te busca...

No hay nadie en los pasillos, están tan oscuros, silenciosos, son un buen lugar para pensar...

Tantas cosas han pasado desde el ataque del nivel cuatro, hemos cambiado de lugar la Orden, somos menos a pesar de haberse unido con nosotros muchas ramas, la de Asia es una de ellas. Ya casi no hay misiones, no he ido a ninguna desde... desde que vinimos aquí, tu has vuelto de una y contigo has traído a un niño

Sigo caminando por los pasillos, pienso, ¿voy a tu cuarto o no? ¿Qué hago? Quiero habar contigo, pero no se que dirás, si me hablaras siquiera, apenas llegaste fuiste directamente a tu cuarto...

Me decido, voy a hablarte...

Subo las escaleras, doblo hacia la izquierdo, solo estoy a pasos de tu cuarto y las dudas vuelven, aun no puedo creer que seas tan despistado y no encuentres tu cuarto, pero esta vez si, la puerta no tiene ninguna marca, antes tu le ponías un sombrero a la manija para saber que ese era el tuyo y no equivocarte, yo no necesito alguna marca, ya se de memoria donde esta...

Me acerco a la puerta, no escucho nada, ni siquiera pasos, vuelve una duda, ¿estas allí? Me arriesgo, toco la puerta, de pronto, escucho pasos que se acercan, tu me abres la puerta, veo tu cara, no has dormido en días, estas cansado y triste, tu cara no me engaña, te sonrío y luego te abrazo, te pregunto si estas bien, que pregunta mas estúpida me digo a mi misma, el no me contesta, solo me dice que pase, me siento en su cama, esta bien acomodada, no ha dormido, el me acompaña sentándose a los segundos, aprovecho y me acomodo entre sus brazos y me llevo una sorpresa, su cuerpo esta frío, frío como un cadáver, su corazón apenas late, pero esta vivo, le digo que esta frío, el no se sorprende pero no hace ningún tipo de mueca ni me responde. Me siento tan bien cerca suyo, todos mis problemas desaparecen, y así, me duermo entre sus brazos...

Todo esta tan tranquilo, pienso en ti solamente, me alegro de haber tomado valor y tocar la puerta, ya se que estoy dormida, siento tus dedos sobre mi cabello, susurras algo que no puedo entender, de pronto siento que te mueves por un escalofrío, si lo pienso, tranquilamente podría se a causa de tu ojo, aquel ojo que tanto odio, te sacrificas por el, sientes que eres el único, lo odio, lo odio, como desearía que desapareciera, lo único que hace es torturarte... Cuando me entere de cómo lo habías conseguido, no lo podía creer, aun sigo sin creerlo, no eres una mala persona. ¿Por qué te tiene que pasarte todo a ti? No lo entiendo, Allen, tu pasado, no mereces esto....

Como desearía poder ayudarte....

Como desearía poder servir de algo...

Siento que tienes otro ataque, ¿acaso han aumentado? Te estas moviendo, tiemblas mucho, tu cuerpo se vuelve mas frío, aunque no creía que podía volverse mas de lo que ya era, ¿Qué esta pasando? Murmuras algo extraño, puedo escucharte. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Siento un golpe, me despierto y vuelvo a la realidad, estoy en el suelo, tu estas en una punta de la pieza, me estas dando la espalda...

Yo me levanto, trato de acercarme a ti, pero tu me dices que no me acerque, ¿acaso es tu ojo de nuevo?

No, no lo es. Tu... tu piel ha cambiado, es... es de color oscuro...

¿Allen?

De pronto, su espalda vuelve a erguirse correctamente, todo había pasado, su piel es nuevamente de aquel color que conozco.. Me miras, pero no con preocupación...

"Lenalee, ya he controlado a el Noe, yo soy un Noe ahora"

Si hay mucha repetición de palabras, perdón.

Reviews!!


End file.
